


More Than Meets the Eye （日本語訳）

by Kyokana



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyokana/pseuds/Kyokana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>クラウスがやっと抗うことを止めた途端、伯爵には複雑な事情が隠されていたことが発覚する。</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Meets the Eye （日本語訳）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [More Than Meets the Eye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1531532) by [Yoiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoiko/pseuds/Yoiko). 



この地球上にはある種の自然の法則があり、それらは不変であり犯すべからずそして壊せない。太陽はいつも東から昇り、西に沈む。重力は一方通行である。そして何よりも最もあり得るのは、クラウス・フォン・デム・エーベルバッハ少佐がホモ嫌いの童貞のまま一生を終えることだった。

これらの自然の法則が私の人生を支配していた。私のような人生が支配可能であれば。

だから自然の法則がただの暗示以外の何物でもなかったことを発見した時の私の驚きようは簡単に想像できることであろう。

~~~~~

世界的に有名な泥棒にしては、エロイカは警備に無頓着だった。だが悪名高い泥棒が実はグローリア卿だと多くの人が知っているわけではないとクラウスは考えを巡らせた。

それにしてもクラウスが侵入するのはあきれるほど簡単だった。ただ軽薄で馬鹿馬鹿しいほどロマンティックな薔薇のつる棚を登って来るだけだった。セキュリティーを犠牲にしてもそのようなくだらないものに耽溺するのはドリアンらしかった。クラウスは二階のバルコニーまでほとんど問題なく登り、フレンチドアの錠をこじ開けるのも非常に簡単だった。全く、ドリアンに注意しなくては。エロイカの敵は彼がどこにいるのか知らなかったかもしれないが、伯爵はもっと自分の身の安全に気にかけるべきだった。

寝室の半ばほどまで来るまで、クラウスはもしかしたら伯爵が誰かと一緒にベッドにいるかもしれないという可能性を考えてもみなかった。更にベッドに近寄ってみて、スリムで手足の長い形がサテンのベッドカバーの下から覗き、長いブロンドの巻き毛が枕の上に広がっているのを見てクラウスはホッとため息をついた。

どうやらドリアンはベッドの中でほとんど衣服を着てないようだった。カバーの下からは長い裸の足が飛び出しており、カバーは泥棒の白い胸と平たい腹を露わにするほどずり落ちていた。クラウスは一瞬止まり、ただ見つめた。ドリアンはどういうわけかクラウスの存在に気が付いた。大きな水色の目がパッと開き、長い間２人は暗い部屋でお互いを見つめながら動けずにいた。

「私はまだ夢を見ているのかい？」ドリアンはやっと聞いた。「君が私のベッドルームに忍び込んでくるとは思いもよらなかったよ。」

「俺は。。。」クラウスは言いかけ、唇を神経質そうに舐めた。ドリアンは物憂げに優雅に起き上がった。彼の膝元でサテンのベッドカバーがたくまっていた。彼は下着をつけていたが、それはただやっとあそこを隠すくらいのバラ色のシルクの小さなものだった。

「少佐？これは任務なのかい？」

「これは。。。俺は。。。」クラウスはどもった。

「それとも君は私とベッドを共にするつもりかい？」ドリアンは陰険に笑った。無言のままクラウスは大股で二人の間の距離を縮めた。ドリアンは殴られるのではないかとたじろぎ、クラウスが遠慮がちに彼の髪に指を通した時固まった。ドリアンはクラウスが屈みこみ、自分の唇を彼の口に押し当てる不器用なファーストキスをするまで、愕然とし見上げるしかなかった。ドリアンはすぐさま体を離し、呆然とクラウスを見つめた。

「君は病気なのかい？それとも酔っぱらってる？誰かが君に一服盛ったのかい？」

「俺は２０年抗ってきた。」クラウスは小声で言い、ジャケットを脱ぎネクタイをはずし無造作に床に落とした。「もう抗えない。。。グローリア卿。。。ドリアン。。。」

「少佐！」ドリアンは息を飲んだ。「一体どうしたっていうんだ？」

「お前が欲しい。」クラウスは言った。「お前も俺を欲しいのだろう。」

ドリアンはゆっくりと口を閉じ、そしてゴクリと唾を飲んだ。彼の目はショックで大きくなっていた。

「そうだろう、そうでないのか？」泥棒の思いがけない反応に不安な気持ちを覚えクラウスは聞いた。「俺は。。。俺はお前が。。。喜ぶと思ってた。どうしてお前はそんなに様子がおかしいんだ？」

「も、もちろん嬉しいよ。」ドリアンは唇の口角を上げクラウスを安心させる笑顔を見せた。「そ。。。それは叶わないと思っていた私の望みだよ。でもこの何年もの後。。。ひどく突然だね！一体何が。。。何が変わったのかい？」

「親父が先週死んだ。」クラウスは言った。「もう親父のいいなりに生きなくていいんだ。親父のいいなりにもう生きたくない。ドリアン、俺たちは。。。俺は。。。養子をもらえばいいんだ！分からないか？俺はやっと自分自身になれるんだ！」

「あの君の『ホモは地獄でくたばれ』っていうセリフはどうなったんだい？」ドリアンは聞いた。ドリアンの明らかな熱意のなさに戸惑い、瞬間クラウスは沈黙した。しかしクラウスの新たな自由とそれが二人の関係をどう変えていくのかということに泥棒が慣れる時間が少々必要なだけであるとクラウスは判断した。

「もし俺たちがゲイであるために地獄へ落ちても、少なくとも俺たちは一緒にいられる。」ベッドの端に腰掛けながら、華麗な感傷のわりにぎこちなくそしてぶっきらぼうにクラウスは言った。「ドリアン。。。俺が。。。俺がお前のことをどう思っているか伝えるのには永遠でも時間が足りない。」

「喋らないでくれ」ドリアンはクラウスの口に自分の指先を当てて優しく言った。「何も言わないで。。。」

「愛している。」クラウスは囁き、ドリアンがひっこめる前にその細長い指先へ優しく唇を這わした。「お前をもう何年もの間愛していた。ずっと秘密にしておかなくてはいけなくてものすごく苦しかった。」

「少佐。。。」声はほとんど聞こえないくらいだった。外では月に霞がかかり、室内に入ってくる明かりでクラウスが見えるのはドリアンの目のかすかな光りだけだった。

「クラウスだ。」少佐は優しく訂正した。

「クラウス。。。誰が想像できただろう？その厳格な外見の下の君が実際は―――」

「ホモだったと？」

「私は『ロマンティックだった』と言おうとしたんだ。」

「ああするしか俺には出来なかった。」どっちみち影が彼の表情を隠したのだが、クラウスは頭をひっこめながら言った。「親父が生きている間はな。だが今は。。。ドリアン、お前に埋め合わせをしたい。あんなに時間を無駄にしてしまって。。。もうこれ以上無駄にはしたくはないんだ。」

「クラウス。。。」

「ドリアン。」クラウスは遮った。「お願いだ。。。俺の気持ちを表現させてくれ。この何年もの間俺たちが一緒になることを夢見てきて、やっと今それを現実にすることが出来るんだ。」

「ああ、クラウス」ドリアンは言ったが。。。それは取り乱しているように聞こえた。彼は続けた。「一瞬待ってくれ、ダーリン。すぐ戻って来るよ。」彼はバスルームへ行き、ドアに鍵をかけた。

クラウスは急いで自分の服を剥ぎ、生まれて初めてどこに脱いだ服を置くかを気にしなかった。服が皺くちゃになろうが、朝になってドリアンの家の者が彼とドリアンが何をしていたか知ろうが関係なかった。ドリアンと一緒になれるならば、もし世界中がそのことについて知ったとしてもクラウスは全く気にならなかった。

ドリアンはバスルームから出てきて大きく息を吸い、そっと暗い部屋を歩いた。クラウスは彼を優しくベッドに下ろし、また熱烈にそしてうやうやしくキスをした。今まで彼のせいでドリアンが受けた殴打の一つ一つに、甘いキスを捧げた。ドリアンは彼から体を離しうつ伏せになり、クラウスを囁きと静かな喘ぎでリードした。クラウスは彷徨っていた亡霊がやっと帰郷したかのように彼の中に突っ込んだ。それは美しく甘美で快楽主義的で、クラウスはあっけなく達し、叫び、ドリアンの髪に顔を埋め彼の濡れた目を黄金の巻き毛の中に隠した。クラウスはそのまましばらく横たわり、彼の下になっている痩せてはいるががっちりしたドリアンの感覚を味わっていた。その後しぶしぶと彼の恋人の身体から自身を抜き取り、ドリアンを抱き寄せ腕の中で強く抱きしめながら快楽の豊かな反響に身震いした。クラウスはいまだかつてこれほどに愛され、完全だと感じたことはなく、この単純だが必要な行為がいかにすべてを永久に変えたか驚嘆した。

「お前が愛おしい。」彼は囁いたが、ドリアンは眠そうに小さく呟きすり寄った以外反応しなかった。クラウスは恋人の寝息を聞き香りを味わい、ドリアンの暖かい体を自分の身体に感じしばらくの間起きていた。「愛している。」彼は再度囁き、そしてこれが二人にとって美しい人生の始まりだと実感しやっとこの上なく幸せな気分で寝ついた。

翌朝彼が目を覚ますと、ドリアンはいなかった。

 

このタイミングは私にとって全く酷過ぎた。何故彼はよりによって今夜私の元へ来たのか？他に私が出来ることはなかった。。。全てを台無しにしない限り。もし今回私が失敗すれば、彼らは私のことをたまに刺激を求めて行動を起こす変わったホモだと思い続けることだろう。だが。。。ああ、時計の針を２、３時間戻せるなら何だってするのに！

あと１０分しか私には時間がない。ここまで来るのに２０年近くかかった。だが私は私の獲物の賢さと少佐の被害妄想的献身を過小評価していた。あいにく少佐のことは色々と過小評価していたようだ。

見慣れた廊下をすり抜けるのは思うほど優雅には行かなかった。２０年間少佐を追尾し彼の一挙一動を監視し、今になってやっと順調に行っている。これが。。。これはもうすぐ終わる、上手く行こうが上手く行かなくとも。

カーペットが少しばかり豪華で、かすかに光っている革張りの椅子が少々大きいだけで、欧州連合軍最高司令官のオフィスは他のNATOの高官のオフィスとあまり変わらなかった。しかしここは建物の中で一番セキュリティーが厳しい場所だった。だが幸い私のような男には警備員もアラームも大した問題ではなかった。

コンピューターのパスワードを入力し反応を待つ間息を止めていた。コンピューターが目の前で爆発するか、高い私費で買った情報が正しいかのどちらかだった。

静かなピーという音と共にコンピューターは起動し、私は息を吸い再度入力した。あと７分。

６分。

５分。

４分。。。そして見つけた！データをCDにコピーし、上司に転送した。コピーが終わり、CDをポケットにしまった。。。そしてその時やっとこれで終わりだと実感した。本当に、まさにこれで終わりなのだ。泣きそうだった。

任務達成。

 

クラウスが翌朝オフィスに着いた時、ビル全体が騒然としていた。彼のいつもの習慣はドスドスと自分のデスクまで歩いて行き、部下らが仕事をするように睨み付け（すると彼らは少なくとも忙しげに見えるように努力した）、そして仕事を始めながら煙草に火をつけることだった。

しかし今回は彼がエレベーターを降りた途端カオスが待ちうけていた。彼の部下は皆同時に口を開いており、見知らぬグループが彼ら一人一人に質問していた。部下どもは皆完全にパニックっていた。エレベーターのドアが開いた途端、見知らぬ二人の男がクラウスを待ちうけていた。彼らはCIAのバッジを見せ、小さな尋問室の一つへ彼を連れて行った。彼らはそこに数時間の間クラウスを閉じ込めた。やっとドアが開き見慣れた人物が現れた時、クラウスの煙草は最後の一本になっていて彼の我慢は限界に近づいていた。

「ドリアン！」クラウスは驚いて立ち上がり、吸いがらの山でいっぱいになった灰皿に煙草を落とした。遅ればせながら伯爵をファーストネームで呼んだことは適切ではなかったと気が付いたが、しかし。。。そこでドリアンに会うとはクラウスは夢にも思っていなかったのだ。

「少佐」ドリアンは冷たく言った。「座ってくれたまえ。君はきっと色々と質問したいだろうし、答えを知る権利がある。」

「どうなってるんだ？」クラウスは固くなって座りながら聞いた。「それにお前はここで一体何をしとるんだ？」

「CIAはこの支部をかなり長い間調査していたんだ。」ドリアンは話始めた。クラウスはブロンドの声に含まれていた抑えた怒りに驚いて、彼の言ったことをすぐさま理解できなかった。ドリアンはいつもと違って聞こえた。。。それに一体ドリアンは何を怒っているのだ？今朝こっそりとベッドを抜け出したのは奴の方ではないか。。。「君の欧州連合軍最高司令官は重要な情報をKGBに売っていたのだ。その事実を確かめ、もしそれが事実だとしたら彼がもたらしうる脅威を取り除くのが我々にとって得策だったのだ。」

「何だと？？」

「エルリッヒ氏は反逆罪で逮捕された。」ドリアンは素っ気なく繰り返し、クラウスは驚きのあまり目を大きく見開いた。ドリアンのブリティッシュ・イングリッシュのアクセントが。。。消えていた。

「お前の声はどうしたんだ、ドリアン？」

「実は私はジョンなんだ。」クラウスは彼がとてもよく知っていたブロンドの巻き毛の男が話続けるのを見つめた。「私はCIAの秘密捜査員としてヨーゼフ・エルリッヒが初めて将軍に昇進した時からこのケースに関わっていたんだ。」

「ジョン？」クラウスは呆然として聞いた。クラウスはこの男がどんな匂いがするか、どんな味がするか、どんな感触か知っていた。だが彼のことについて実際何も知らなかったというのか？

「ドリアン・レッド・グローリアは私のカモフラージュだったのさ。もちろんエロイカもね。」ジョンは言った。

「だが。。。お前。。。２０年間だぞ！全て嘘だったと言うのか？全て？」

「私の任務は覆面捜査だった。ゲイの美術品泥棒のペルソナはその一環だったのだ。」ブロンドの外見は落ち着いていて平穏だった。そのことにクラウスは気を悪くした。彼自身は怒り、恥、不信の大混乱の中にいたというのに、そのすべての元凶は何の影響も受けていなかったのだ。

「くそったれ！昨晩はどうなんだ？あれもお前の任務の一環だったのか？」

「潜伏捜査をしくじるわけにはいかなかったんだ！」ジョンは顔を赤くして言った。「もうちょっとでこの忌々しいケースを終わらせられるという時に！」

「だからお前は俺にやらせたのか？赤ん坊におしゃぶりを与えるように？」

「そうさ！」ジョンはきつく言い返した。「君がゲイになるなんて思ってもいなかった。」

「お前。。。冷酷なくそったれめ！」

「私はしなくてはならなかったことをしたまでさ。」

「お前は俺の人生を台無しにした！」

「私こそが君の人生そのものだったようだがね。」ジョンは苦々しく答えた。

「お前。。。救いようのないろくでなしめ！」クラウスは言葉につかえた。「どうやって。。。よくもそんなことができたものだな？」

「急にゲイになったのは私ではない！」

「だがお前は何年もの間俺を追っかけていたじゃないか！」

「君がNO!と言うはずだったからだよ！その潔癖ぶった態度の下で君が実は『ホモ野郎』だったなんて私に分かるはずなかっただろ？」

「お前がそんなこと言える立場か！」

「私は任務のために役を演じていたんだ！それは国際安全保障のために重要なことだったんだ！」ジョンは叫んだ。「君はただ楽しんだだけだろ！」

「信じられないろくでなしめ。」クラウスは怒鳴り、ブロンドのシャツの襟を掴もうと素早く立ちあがった。「お前の歯を打ち砕いてやる！」

「結構だ。」ジョンは脅かすように睨みながらなじった。「なんでもやるといいさ。私にまた突っ込もうとしない限りはね。」

「もう愚痴は十分だ！」クラウスは彼を離し、怒りのあまり後退した。

「死ぬほど痛かったんだぞ！」

「２０年間もの間ケツを振って俺を誘惑し続けた報いだ！」クラウスはあり得ないほど傷つけられ、苦々しく言った。思い起こせば昨晩「ドリアン」は枕に顔を埋めて喘ぎ声を消していた。。。今考えてみるとあれは歓びのための喘ぎ声ではなかったのだ。

「では君への報いは何なんだい、少佐？」ジョンはクラウスが慣れ親しんだあの甘い蜂蜜のような音色で聞いた。「２０年もの間私をサンドバックのように使ったことへの報いは。」

「俺のハートは冷淡なCIAのエージェントに引きちぎられ踏みにじられた！お前たちアメリカ人はなんでヨーロッパ人がお前たちをそんなに嫌うのかそれでも分かってない。」

「君のハート。。。もしそんなものが実際存在するならそれは無事なはずだった。」ジョンは言った。「私が君をターゲットに選んだのは、君が世界中で最も。。。ゲイである確率が低かったからだ！」

クラウスは真っ青になった。「俺が撃ち殺す前に出ていけ！」

「喜んで。」ブロンドは答え、立ち上がった。その瞬間クラウスは彼が結婚指輪をしているのに気が付いた。

「突っ込まれるのがどんな感じかやっと分かったとお前の奥さんに早く言いに行け。」大声で言うつもりはなかった言葉が苦々しさのあまり湧き出た。ジョンはたじろいで振り返り、怒り狂ってクラウスを睨んだ。自分だけが苦しんでいるのではないことを知って、クラウスは惨めさの中にも強烈な喜びを感じた。

「知ってるかい、少佐？今まで私は何人もの無情な男どもを見てきたけど、君は段違いだよ。君は私と同じくらいの嘘つきだったね！」

「お前は自分が誰であるか偽った。」クラウスは吐き出した。「お前は。。。愛の主張について嘘をついた。お前は自分の性的嗜好について嘘をついた。俺が同じことをしたと驚いとるのか？」

「私が自分が誰であるか偽ったのは任務のためだ。私が性的嗜好について嘘をついたのも任務のためだ。愛の主張について嘘をついたのも任務のためだ。君は一体何のために嘘をついたと言うのだ？」

クラウスは顎を少々上げた。「任務のためだ」

「任務の為か。」ジョンは繰り返した。「では君も理解できるはずだ。」

「分かるわけないだろう！俺は嘘で全く別人を作り上げたわけじゃない！」

「ああ、確かに違うよな！」ジョンは吐き出すように言った。

「でも知っとるか？俺は女性を追わなかった。嘘になると知っていたからな！」

「でももしNATOが命令したら、もしそれが国際安全保障に関わることだったら、君はそうしただろう。しなかったかい、少佐？」

「ああ、したさ。」

「そして君の口説きに一番落ちなそうな女性を選ぼうとするだろう。そうすれば君は傍目には完璧な異性愛者に見えてなおかつ。。。君が吐き気をもよおすようなことを彼女としなくてすむからね。」

「だったら俺がお前の口説きに落ちたからって気分を害するな。」

「だってこれはちょっと違うじゃないか？この理論上の女性はケツに入れてはこないからな！」

「お前が偽物だと俺にどうして分かったと言うんだ？」

「君が偽物だと私にどうして分かったと言うんだ？」

２人は凝視し、長い沈黙があった。やがてクラウスがまた話し始めた。

「この件で傷ついたのは俺なのにどうして無情呼ばわりされるんだ？」

「君は私が自分の任務を遂行しようとしたことがケツにぶっこまれて当然だと言わなかったか？そしてそのニュースを妻に伝えろと？とても愛情豊かで寛大な人物の言葉とは思えないよ、少佐。私はやるべきことをやっていたまでだ。こういう結果になるはずではなかった。」

「お前は正しい。こういう結果になるはずじゃあなかった。そしてあれは俺を誘惑した報いだ！」

「君が私のはったりに挑んできたんじゃあないか！私は役を演じ通さなくてはならなかったんだ！信じてくれよ、少佐。もし可能だったら私はあんなことをしなかった！」

「お前のはったりに乗って悪かったな。お前があれほどに演技が上手かったのが残念だ。」

「私のほうがもっと残念だよ。」

「何でお前が苦々しく感じることがある？」

「何故かって？いいかい？私の任務は５年で終わるはずのものだった。それですら妻から離れていなくてはいけない期間が長すぎたのに、私は結局２０年間もの間持っていたすべてを国に捧げた。最終的には初めから狙っていたエルリッヒを捕まえることができたが、その報いを受けたさ！私が信用できると思った男は隠れホモだった！」

ジョンは彼の妻がすでに彼の元を去って他の男と結婚したことについては言うつもりはなかった。

「俺は２０年間俺の国にすべてを捧げた。」クラウスは打ちひしがれ疲れ、自分が年取ったと感じながら言った。「俺は穴だらけだった。俺のキャリアは常に俺の仕事の邪魔をする変態によって苦しめられた。２０年間、お前と何人かの俺の部下だけが俺の人生の一貫したものだった。俺はどん底に落ち込んだ時にはお前に頼れると思った。だがお前は偽物だった。セックスは関係ない。俺はただセックスがこれからの俺たちにとってもっと重要なものの始まりだと思っていた。」

「私にはセックスはとても関係あったさ。」ジョンは苦々しく言った。「それに君が出世できなかったのを私のせいにするなよ！私に出会ったとき君はもう何年少佐だった？」

「三年だ。」クラウスは肩をすくめた。「全く正当な年数だ。」

「非難はそれに値するところにしてくれよ、ダーリン。」ジョンは悪辣に言った。クラウスは顔をしかめた。「君のバカ部長が出世を妨げたのを私のせいにしないでくれよ。」

「止めろ、冷酷な野郎め。」

「止めなかったらどうすると言うんだ？君は私にもうこれ以上のひどい仕打ちは出来ないよ。」

「お前は俺に２０年間そんなに潔癖になるなと言い続けてきた。お前は自分自身に言うべきだったな。」

「君が何を知ってるっていうんだ？あそこに入れられるのを嫌がるからって私が潔癖って訳ではない！」

「お前は何年もの間ホモホモしていたくせに！」

「それが一体なんの関係があるんだ！」

「気にするな。奥さんのもとへ帰れ。」クラウスは言い、これまでドリアンだと思っていた男に背を向けた。「考えるだけで気分を害する。。。」

「その通りさ。」

ジョンはドアノブに手を置き、長年の間彼の人生の中心であった男を肩越しに振り返り、長い間ためらっていた。彼はクラウスを軍人として尊敬していた。。。が、人間としては尊敬しなかった。

「さようなら、少佐。」彼は言い、部屋から出て行った。クラウスは彼が去るのを見送らなかった。

＜終わり＞

**Author's Note:**

> Translation originally posted on http://relishschokolade.blog.fc2.com/blog-entry-102.html


End file.
